Communication devices, such as, for example, computers, mobile phones, electronic tablets, televisions or devices associated with televisions, can be used to view content, such as video content and/or audio content. Communication devices also can be used to upload content (e.g., video files (e.g., digital files comprising video content), audio files (e.g., digital files comprising songs), etc.), for example, to a server associated with a video provider or sharing service, wherein the uploaded content can be available for viewing by other users using other communication devices. Conventionally, users can search for uploaded content using, for example, a search engine by providing a search query to the search engine via a communication network, wherein the search query can include terms (e.g., keywords, keyphrases, etc.) indicating the type of content a user desires the search engine to provide in the search results.
Certain information, such as news-related information (e.g., news video and/or audio), can be more time sensitive than other information (e.g., song videos) because, for some news items, the importance, interest level, significance, or newsworthiness of news-related information may decrease over time for users. Also, for a variety of reasons, users may not be aware of recent news items, for example, contained in news-related videos that have recently been uploaded to the server associated with the video provider or sharing service.